Greatest Girl in the World!
by sPIKEaNDmE
Summary: Hey I have fixed up this story, hopefully made it better! well check it out. NOt good with summaries so just please read!


Disclaimer: You know the drill I own blah blah blah blah blah. What else is new?

Greatest Girl in the World.

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was standing at her window looking outside. She sees a man with bleached hair standing behind a tree looking into her house. Of course she knew him, he was her Spike. Well not so much in the way that he wasn't _her_ Spike.

Ever since her mother died last year, her older sister, Drusilla, Drusilla's husband, Liam -aka- Angel, her younger sister Dawn, and herself, have been living in this house that was passed on to them. Buffy is 20 years old but, she does mind living in the house with three other residents, even if all of them were a pain in the neck. Besides she needs to stay to watch over her little sister Dawn. After all, Drusilla was too caught up in her own little world that included Angel and her self to actually take care of Dawn and Buffy.

The man outside was the man that played a leading role in Buffy's life. They have known each other and the select few in the two bands that Buffy and Spike are currently in. Both Buffy and Spike, of course, being a member in two separate ones. Spike's band was called Dingoes at my Baby, and Buffy's band was called Heaven in Hell. Dingoes ate my Baby had a total of five band members. There was Oz who played the bass, Xander who played the drums, Clem on the keyboards, and of course Spike on various guitars and doing the vocals. Heaven in Hell consisted of Winifred (Fred) who played bass, Willow on the keyboards, Anya on the drums, and of course, Buffy on the acoustic and vocals. Cordelia, or Cordy known to her friends, was their self-appointed manager. She of course would do the club booking.

He did not only play a role in her life, but also in her sweaty dreams. But he would never notice Buffy, nope; he only saw her sister, according to Buffy and a few of mutual friends. 'When will he ever see me?' she asked herself.

**Later that week**

" 'ey guys thanks for coming out tonight. You were great." Spike said with a smirk on his face. "We 'ave a special treat for you tonight. The kick ass group, Heaven in Hell, is going to do a song. Now no one has ever heard it before. Not even us, and we actually practice with them. Give them a 'round of applause."

Dingoes ate my baby walked off stage as Heaven in Hell walked on. As Buffy passed Spike to get to the mike, he whispered to her, "Good luck, luv." She blushed and gave him a smile. She got up to the mike and strapped on her guitar. She looked back to everyone in her band and smiled at them. 'This is going to be a great song,' she thought to herself. She turned back to the crowd.

"Thanks everybody. I'd like to dedicate this song to my older sister sitting out there. This one's for you." Anya raised her sticks and gave the count. Anya, Willow, and Fred started of before the suddenly stopped, but you could barely tell that the music stopped all together, for Buffy started playing a cord and started singing. Everyone else joining in the mix.

_You're the greatest girl_

_In the world_

_You've got everything_

_You're got love_

_You've got hope_

_And your family_

_But you can't see_

_What's lurking_

_In the shadows_

_There's a man_

'Oh shit, she saw me,' Spike thought when he heard her words, and then saw her looking directly to him when she sang the last word in that verse.

_He's no ordinary man_

_He'd do what he can_

_To make sure your life is grand_

_He's got faults_

_He's not perfect_

_But his love's out in the open_

_Why can't you see_

_What's in front of you?_

_But let me know_

_If you don't want him_

_'Cuz my love's_

_right in the open_

_But he can't see_

_What's watching_

_Him lurk_

_In the shadows_

_There's me_

_But I'll let you go_

_'Cuz some day soon_

_You might be there for me_

_That day will have_

_To be far away_

"Thank you guys come back tomorrow night for our next gig. Right now listen to the dj. Night!" She walked off the stage cheers and hollers following her out. She saw Spike's face and he was stunned.

"Buffy can I talk to you for a minute?" Spike asked.

"Uh? Not right now I have to get home? Dawn should be back from the movies in a minute or two."

"Okay. Well let me drive you home." He said.

"Sure I could use a lift." She walked out to his car and got in.

"So do you want to talk about it Buffy?" Spike asked when they reached The Summer's drive way.

"Not really, no."

"We have to talk sooner or later."

"Fine. Here goes the heart wrenching speech thing-y. I love you. You love my sister. End of story."

"How do you know I love your sister?"

"Well you're always around her. Then you come to our home, late at night, and stare into her window." Buffy got out of the car and he followed.

"Yeah well maybe your room is right next to her room. You ever think about that maybe I am watching you?"

"No. My room is next to Dawn's room. Her room is all the way down the hall so no one can here the constant sex going on."

"Really it is? I could have sworn that your room was next to hers." Buffy thought about what Spike was saying. That he was really looking into her window. Then some thing occurred to her.

"So you've seen me standing at my window looking out at you?"

"You know I have wondered where you have been, not once did I see you at the window I was looking at. I came back though hoping that you'd actually look out it and see me down there. Now I know where to look. Thanks for clearing that up luv. Night! See you at practice tomorrow!" With that he turned away, leaving a stunned Buffy at the porch.

"Wait. That's it? You're just going to run away?"

"No I am going to drive away with a promise to you that I will sing my bloody heart out to you at the next gig. Now where was I? Oh yeah." He walked back up to her and gave her a kiss. Buffy opened her mouth to grant Spike's tongue access. She pulled him closer with her fingers in his blonde hair to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both were gasping for a breath.

"Wow, guys finally!" They heard from a high pitched girly voice behind them. Buffy looked over Spike's shoulder to look at the girl who went with the voice. It was her sister Dawn.

"Dawn, why don't you go inside till I finish saying good bye to Spike here." Buffy said quietly but forcefully.

"Okay, I'm gone." She walked around them and into the house.

"Bye Spike, it's time for you to leave." He left her side but not with out giving her a last kiss. Then he silently made out of her drive way. (A/N: sorry that was wrong. Rewind...now go) and into the silent night he screeched out of the drive way.


End file.
